Holiday Engagement
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: A/U Third Season Christmas episode. Kudos to anyone who reconizes the Hallmark movie refrences. Romantic!Hummelberry


"Artie could I talk to you?" Kurt Hummel asked his steps falling into sync with the wheelchair bound teens wheels.

"What can I do for you Kurt?"

"About the Christmas Special," Kurt said. "I want to propose to Rachel." His voice was low because they were in a crowded hallway. He secretly had been dating his best friend Rachel since Nationals, no one knew except for the New Directions; and he believed they were ready for the next step.

Artie looked at him. "Really? Well Kurt, are you sure she'll say yes?"

Kurt nodded. He was sure, about 99.9% sure anyway.

"Then I'll grant your request, just be sure to have a monumental proposal speech ready." Artie said, "And I have to see the ring."

"I figured you'd say that," Kurt told him pulling a velvet box out of his messenger bag and handing it to Artie. Inside was a ring, the band was made of polished white gold, and a medium sized diamond sat in small claws. "It's beautiful," Artie said handing it back. "Good luck."

KRKR

I apologize but I must check my bid on the Elizabeth Taylor Christi's jewelry auction online." Kurt said walking up the fake chalet stairs while Blaine stood in front of the camera.

Turning on the laptop Kurt groaned "Oh, No!"

"What's wrong? Did Mariah outbid you on that necklace you wanted? " Blaine said with a chuckle

"That I could take, the internet is down because of this inclement weather. I didn't get to put my bid in on time. Christmas is canceled!" Kurt slumped in the chair

"Speaking of jewelry, what are you giving Rachel?" Asked Blaine sitting across from him

"Oh,something wonderful," exclaimed Kurt reaching into his breast pocket and pulling out a small black velvet covered box, "I'm going to ask her to be my wife." A canned gasp filled the room and Kurt hoped Mercedes had kept Rachel busy.

"That's wonderful Kurt," Blaine said. "We could sure use a wedding. A holiday engagement. Hmm, sounds like a Hallmark movie." that remark was followed by canned laughter.

Kurt laughed and said "Yes, I'm just glad the ring came before the..."

The doorbell rang.

"Oh who could that be?" Kurt wondered standing up.

"The doors open come on in." Blaine called

Rachel and Mercedes walked in, bags and packages in hand

"Sorry we're late," said Rachel "Hope there's still eggnog."

"For you two, always" Kurt said going down the stairs.

"Oh, Kurt how are you?" Rachel asked.

Kurt didn't answer he just swept her into his arms and kissed her deeply. He loved kissing her, now was even better, her lip gloss tasted like candy cane.

"Forgive us everyone," Blaine said "This is Kurt's girlfriend Rachel Berry and our friend Mercedes Jones"

"What's going on guys?" Mercedes asked

"We're on television," Kurt said gesturing to the camera while leading Rachel to the couch.

"Television?" Rachel asked "Us too? Hello." She waved awkwardly at the camera.

Kurt sat on the couch with Rachel sitting sideways on his lap. She took the opportunity to kiss him again.

"This is for you Kurt," she said handing him a bag.

"May I open it?" he said with a smile, making her swoon lightly.

"Oh, I wish you would."

He did and found" Oh my goodness, oh my dear, how did you know? Ladies and gentlemen if you can believe it, from the Elizabeth Taylor auction, it's Ms. Taylor's diamond and emerald necklace and pendant."

The two kissed again, longer this time.

Mercedes cleared her throat "So, when's Christmas dinner?"

Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh no you guys, with all the excitement I forgot to turn on the oven" he said.

"That's alright sweetheart, may I help?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, and we still need to hang stockings, do more decorating. Oh, there's so much to do!"

"Mercedes and I will start on the decorating while you lovebirds finish dinner." Blaine said in a teasing tone.

The special went on without a hitch, until it was finally time for the proposal.  
"Rachel, may I ask you something?"

She nodded and gasped as Kurt sunk to one knee. "Rachel Barbra Berry. I love you. You are my world. When we sang at the Gershwin I realized my love for you was stronger than I could ever have imagined. You were the only thing keeping me happy. I felt truly loved for the first time since Mom died. Let me spend the rest of our lives making you as happy as you've made me. So, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Rachel said tears of absolute joy threatening to spill from her eyes.

Kurt stood up and jovially kissed her.

KRKR

"Rachel...Rachel." two children called running up to her.

"Elijah, Elizabeth hi." she said kneeling to hug them tightly. She was surprised that they were here. Their parents were respected and well to do; and her number one babysitting clients.

"Who's that?" Elijah asked while pointing at Kurt.

Rachel smiled. "That's Kurt. We're getting married."

Elizabeth wobbled over to Kurt and tugged on his pant leg. He leaned down and to his surprise she hugged him. He hugged back, picked her up and walked over to Rachel.

Kurt and Rachel spent the rest of the evening with the twins. Kurt played dolls with Elizabeth, showing her which outfit worked. Rachel watched on grateful to the Holiday Engagement.


End file.
